Eleanor Flies High
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: When Eleanor misses her only chance to ride a helicopter, she gets a magic mask to help her stand up for herself, but can she handle the power? All characters are owned by their original creators and not by me. The storylines however are my original creations. Please support the official ones
1. Think Of Other People

It was just four minutes until it was time. All the Chipmunks and all the Chipettes were excited. Especially Eleanor. She had been waiting to do this a long time and now, it was ALMOST time. She couldn't wait! Finally, the announcer called their names. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes rushed outside and there was Harold. Eleanor rushed up too after them, but suddenly, a man walked up to her. "Hey, kid," he said. "Could you please help me carry my groceries?" Eleanor cringed a little a let out a small whimper of panic as the other chipmunks came aboard Harold. "Please?" said the man. Eleanor was about to protest. After all, she had never been on a helicopter before, but she knew she'd be in trouble. "Fine," she said with a sigh, trying not to complain. Eleanor picked up the heavy bags, which made her sweat and she nearly dropped them. Then, she'd be in even more trouble. The man wouldn't stop frowning at her until all the groceries were properly put away. Finally, he smiled at her. "Thanks, kid," he said. "No problem," said Eleanor, exhausted. Eleanor went back to the helicopter stop, disappointed. She knew she had missed her one chance to ride a helicopter. To make matters worse, everyone seemed to be laughing at her. Just at Eleanor thought her troubles were over, however, she spotted an old lady just across the street. Cringing, she went right up to her. "Um... hi," she said, shyly. Eleanor felt rather embarrassed, for she was sounding just like Jeanette. This just didn't seem like her to be shy. But, she was so disappointed that she couldn't ride a helicopter. In fact, she took a quick peek at the sky, then sighed despite the fact it had stopped raining. Eleanor turned back to the old lady who seemed to be struggling. "Um... are you okay?" she asked, nervously, being careful in case the lady would bite her unless she did something good for her to get rid of the bad feeling in her stomach. "I'm fine, my dear," said the lady. "Sweetie, would you mind walking granny across the street?" Eleanor just nodded, took the lady's hand and slowly walked her across. It took her a whole hour to get her across, but finally, the lady smiled and kissed the top of Eleanor's air helmet. "Thank you, my dear," she said as she walked away. Eleanor ran back in the building and hid under a chair. Then and only then did she allow herself a sigh of relief. It wasn't easy to be nice around old people, but she did it and now the bad feeling was very weak, but her disappointment was so strong, Eleanor thought she would burst! As time passed, Eleanor did more and more good deeds and her disappointment got stronger and stronger. Finally, at the end of the day, as Eleanor was crying under the bench, the Chipmunks came back. "Eleanor, where have you been?" asked Theodore. "Didn't you want to come with us?"

"Oh, I tried, Theodore! Oh, how I tried!" sobbed Eleanor. "But, everybody needed my help today." Simon wanted to give Eleanor a lecture about how rude she was being, but he could see that she was sad. "I think your problem is that sometimes, you need to learn to say 'No,'" he said. "No?" said Eleanor, confused. "But, Simon, you're supposed to think of other people too."

"That's not the point," said Simon, trying not to be angry. "Yes, you should think of others, but there's a time and a place for that. You just happened to pick the wrong time and place, that's all."

"What he's saying is that you need to stand up for yourself," said Alvin. "You're even worse than Jeanette. No offence."

"None taken," said Jeanette. Eleanor sighed. "You're right, guys," she said. "I do need to stand up for myself, but how?"

"Maybe, this will help," said Theodore, holding up a small green mask made of leaves. "We found it in the forest when Harold ran out of fuel."

"What does it do?" asked Eleanor. "It's a magic mask," said Theodore. "Harold says that it gives you the power to be assertive, but before he could warn us about it, Harold was all fueled up and we had to come back to you."

"Aww... thank you, guys," said Eleanor with a giggle. "Go on," said Alvin. "Try it on." Eleanor took off her air helmet, so she could put the mask on. "It fits!" she exclaimed. "But, how does it work?" Suddenly, Eleanor's eyes turned red. _**WHY DON'T YOU JUST SCRAM, YOU RATS!**_ "Well," said Alvin when Eleanor's eyes went back to normal. "At least we know it works." He smiled. He was satisfied. They all were. Finally, Eleanor had a way to stand up for herself and be assertive. She couldn't wait to see how the magic mask would help her.


	2. Eleanor's Magic Maask

The magic mask really worked. With its power, Eleanor could easily stand up for herself. Nothing could get in her way now. In fact, Eleanor was so happy she could say "No," she sang a little song to herself.

I've got a magic mask

Magic mask, magic mask

I've got a magic mask

And now, I can say "No!"

Magic mask, magic mask

Magic mask, magic mask

And now I can say

 _ **NO!**_ The mask interrupted her song. When she passed by Alvin, who asked "Hey, Eleanor, want to play soccer on a skateboard with me?" Eleanor's mask said _**I'D RATHER DITCH IT, YOU FURBALL!**_ When Eleanor passed by Simon, he asked "Eleanor, I found a book about Super Mouse. Would you like to read it with me?" Eleanor's mask said _**DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE READ TOO MANY BOOKS? YOU'RE WEIRD!**_ When Eleanor passed by Theodore, he asked "Eleanor, do you want to watch Talking Teddy with me?" Eleanor was delighted, but little did she know was that her mask was getting in the way. It made her say _**BEAT IT, TUBBY! I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR COMPANY!**_ Finally, the mask's magic wore off and Eleanor was back to normal. "I'd love that. When shall we meet?" she said. But, Theodore was trembling. "Ahh! Save me!" he cried. And with that, he was whisked away by Harold. Eleanor was confused. "I wonder what's wrong with Theodore," she said to herself.


	3. The Mask Must Go

"What happened?" Eleanor asked herself in the mirror. _**"DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"**_ said the mask. _**"WE TOLD THAT GREEN FREAK TO BEAT IT! IN FACT, WE ALREADY INSULTED ALL YOUR ROTTEN FRIENDS AND NOW, NOBODY WILL HANG AROUND WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS LEFT, YOU SPOILED BRAT!"**_ When Eleanor saw the magic mask laughing evilly, she realized that its power was out of control. "Ahhh!" she screamed, running to Theodore's room. "Theodore! Theodore! Theodore, Theodore, Theodore!" she cried, frantically knocking on the door. "Yes, may I help you?" asked a nervous Theodore. "Yes, Theodore," said Eleanor. "Help me get this magic mask off of me! You'll help me, won't you?"

"I-I don't know," said Theodore, still trembling. "Is it safe?"

"Of course it i-" Eleanor was about to say, but then, her mask said _**"NO! WHY WOULD I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH A BIG LOSER LIKE YOU?"**_

"I'm so confused!" cried Theodore. "Ahhh! It happened again!" cried Eleanor. She ran off to WALL-E's truck, where the little robot was hiding inside. "WALL-E! WALL-E!" cried Eleanor. WALL-E yelped. "WALL-E, I would never-" Eleanor was about to say, but yet again, her mask said _**"BOO!"**_ WALL-E screamed and ran away. "Ahhh!" yelled Eleanor. Her mask's power was out of control. It was growing too strong for her. She yanked and pulled, but she couldn't get it off. Eleanor kept walked fearfully, until she noticed a blue creature with his head stuck in the sand. "Sonic, please help me! Harold got me a magic mask so I could be more assertive."

 _ **"HEY! BLUE RAT!"**_

"But now, it's taken over!"

 _ **"QUIET, YOU!"**_

"I can't take it anymore, Sonic! It's like a virus!"

Sonic tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by the sand. "Huh? Uh wait, hold on," said Eleanor. She grabbed a hold of Sonic and with some straining, managed to pull him out. "I said 'What'd you do that for?'" asked Sonic.

"Well, I just couldn't say"

 _ **"NO!"**_

"To anybody. So I got this magic mask to help change my personality."

"Aw, Eleanor, don't go around being something you're not," said Sonic. "You are who you are and who you are is just fine." He knelt down to hug her, but then the mask said, _**"WHO SHE IS JUST STINKS!"**_

"Yikes!" Sonic gasped. "We've got to get that thing off you. Now, turn around and grab something heavy." Eleanor did as she was told, grabbing Theodore's tail as Sonic took off his gloves. "Now, hold still," he said. "This is going to hurt A LOT!" As he slowly pulled mask off Eleanor, it kept insulting him until it was off. Eleanor screamed with pain with a scar on her face. "All done," said Sonic. "Phew! Thank you, Sonic," said Eleanor. "You too, Theodore."

"No problem," said Theodore. The masked growled in Sonic's hands. "I think we'd better get rid of this thing," said Sonic. He threw the mask in the air and spin-dashed, kicking it far away. "Goodbye, magic mask," Eleanor called, waving. Then, she gasped in realization. "WALL-E! I've got to apologize to WALL-E!" she said, running off.

At WALL-E's truck, Eleanor knocked on the door. "WALL-E? Are you okay?" she asked gently. "WALL-E, I'm sorry I scared you," she said. "No hard feelings?" But she heard growling sounds from inside. Thinking it was the mask, Eleanor ran away, shouting _**"NO!"**_

Little did she know, however, was that WALL-E was asleep, snoring heavily.

But that is a whole other story.

The End.


End file.
